


a gift from the universe

by zephrys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alzheimer's Disease, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Deathfic, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Soulmates, haha pain-, i cried writing this-, i guess?, im sorry for writing this, it hurts, someone help me, yea someone's dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrys/pseuds/zephrys
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was always thankful to the universe for his unusually strong bond with his soulmate. He had always thought it was a gift.Until he found out who his soulmate was.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 7





	a gift from the universe

**Author's Note:**

> ok its my own fault for reading 3 angstfics in less than 2 hours and this was my coping mechanism,,,
> 
> im sorry-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't mind meeting his soulmate a bit late. He believed the strong bond they had would make up for it and when they finally meet they could make up for the time lost.
> 
> Only that he didn't know they didn't have time.

Oikawa Torū was 8 when he first felt his soulmate’s emotions, so loud and clear and full of excitement in his head that he flinched, startling his whole family that was gathered at the dining table. His heart beating so fast that he could hear his own blood pumping inside his chest. 

He had heard stories about how two souls somehow connected since birth would have a special connection with each other, allowing them to communicate in moments of strong emotion. It fascinated him so much every time he remembers the bond’s working in his very own family. How his mum and dad would look at each other and knew what the other was thinking about or how whenever granny would stare at her paper cranes lost in thought gran-gran would show up to hug her from behind not soon after. 

He knew that at the very moment he was experiencing this very bond he found so intriguing. He was beyond himself with excitement. His “bond” had become active before anyone he knew. Oikawa thought he was lucky that the universe was kind enough to let him know of his “soulmate,” as his parents would call it, existence. 

At 10 years old, Oikawa was still not used to emotions that weren’t his own surging through him occasionally. He was always grateful for them even though he still can’t control his reactions causing him to sometimes let a smile creep onto his lips, let laughter bubble through, or sometimes even let a tear leave a trail on his face.

Every time he feels tears from his soulmate prickling in his eyes he would try his best to comfort them. No matter who they are and whatever they’re going through, they were still his soulmate. Oikawa tried to make himself feel comforted and loved and happy, hoping these emotions would be passed on to them. Sometimes while almost falling asleep, after having his mom cook his favorite dish and cuddle with him, he’d hear a faint voice whispering the words ‘thank you’ down that telepathic path between them, sending him off into the realm of dreams.

Oikawa was 13 years old when he participated in his first volleyball match. He must’ve been sending nervousness down the bond so much to the point where his soulmate must’ve been worried. Because just as he took in a deep breath with the ball in his hands he felt a soothing calmness wash over him, washing away all his doubts and nervousness. Along with the string of emotions, he heard his soulmate’s voice for the first time clear enough to make out what they were saying. 

_‘You can do it.’_

The tone of the voice was tinged with a small amount of excitement but full of calming hope. Those four simple words gave Oikawa the courage to jump and hit the ball with everything he had. The serve landed a service ace, rewarding him with his first-ever win.

Later that night he tried to reach out to his soulmate through the bond they had between them. He was staring out his window towards the stars when he noticed that Jupiter was shining unusually bright. This happy surprise made him speak out loud.

“I don’t know if you can hear this, but thank you.”

Oikawa, at the age of 15 years old, got used to words and incomplete thoughts appearing randomly in his head. This has now become his and his soulmate’s way of communication. Over the years, they learned how to relay thoughts through the bond, allowing them to talk to each other briefly each day. This was unusual for soulmate bonds to be strong enough to communicate before meeting each other, normally before meeting they can only relay strong urges of emotions. Oikawa, no matter how curious he was about this, always thought he was lucky, always thought that the universe was kind enough to let him connect with his soulmate more than the norm. 

Because of this he never questioned how at certain times he would feel the place where the bond should be vacant, cold, and empty. He had always thought it was just normal, the soulmate bond has its limits and they have never met after all.

This continued on for the next three years. At 18 years old, Oikawa would sometimes feel as if his soulmate was “gone” but even if his emotions were screaming at him to panic, to run, to find wherever the other half of his soul was, he knew that they were still there, still with him. They would come back with a soft ‘I’m fine,’ they always do.

He found comfort in that knowledge. He _knew_ that even if the world turned its backs on him, his soulmate would always be on his side, no matter what.

But there was this one day he could never explain.

It was a normal day for Oikawa. He went to school. Enjoying his everyday pleasures like teasing Mattsun’s ‘frown lines’ whenever he and Makki would have telepathic arguments. Makki, being the ever sly person he was, always had the smug smile plastered on his face while he watched Mattsun figure out whatever mind game they were playing. Then eventually Oikawa would break their argument with his iconic ‘Mattsun, you’re gonna age faster than your mom.’ After school, he went to practice. Watching Kunimi and Kindaichi sending smirks, murderous looks, glares, and glances across the court. They were soulmates that met at 7 years old, the youngest age Oikawa knew of. He often felt small pangs of jealousy, he wished he knew who his soulmate was. But more of the time he felt happy for them, for knowing who and where their other half of themselves were. Maki and Mattsun, who often noticed him glancing away after staring at them or Kunimi and Kindaichi or Yahaba and Watachi or any other couple longingly, would always jump on him while he was making his way out of the gym and towards his home. The three would struggle for a bit, throwing friendly punches and light-hearted insults while falling to the floor, they eventually end up soothing Oikawa while he silently let his tears fall onto their white and teal sweaters, to the other two seniors’ surprise. Oikawa would normally just complain about how ‘lovey-dovey’ they all were and how ants were crawling all over the gym floor as they finally made their way out of the school together.

Today was different. They both knew something was off, just from how powerful and frequent his deadly serves were, but they would never know that Oikawa had not felt his soulmate’s presence at all that day, that it felt as if his soulmate was completely gone, that it was the longest he had ever been without any contact since 5 years ago. He was worried and sad and most importantly he missed them. Maki and Mattsun were baffled, they insisted on walking him home but Oikawa waved them off, convincing them he was fine. They eventually complied but promising that one phone call would have them both sprinting towards his house 10 minutes away. He half-heartedly laughed at that, appreciating the fact that they prioritized their friendship with him almost as much as they prioritize the relationship between them. Oikawa got home and immediately crashed, too tired to do anything else after showering except fall into the sweet embrace of sleep.

He did not expect to spring straight up on his own bed, sitting tensely as if someone had held him captive. His breath hitched and the corner of his eyes was wet. He was crying… He didn’t know why he was crying. He felt for the bond between him and his soulmate and realized it was back but through that, he didn’t feel the soft happiness or the steady calmness or any of the emotions from his soulmate that always kept him grounded. All that he felt was swallowing emptiness, unexplainable pain, and pure, heartbreaking fear.

Oikawa cried.

That night was one he could not explain until 2 years later.

20-year-old university student and volleyball team captain, Oikawa Torū cursed at his right knee as he made his way through the white corridors of the hospital. The small stabs of pain-causing the frown on his attractive face to deepen even more. He hated coming to the hospital, he hated it even more when the reason for coming to the hospital was his knee.

He had sprained it a long time ago while practicing too hard for a certain match against a certain school that had a certain black haired blue eyed genius on their team. He was so distracted by that thought that he did not realize he had already slammed his hand against the volleyball and was falling to the floor. He landed on his feet alright but the angle of his knee was strange and as soon as the weight of his whole body was put on that strange angle, black flooded his vision. The next thing he knew was clutching his right knee to his chest, the pain felt overwhelming and it was all he could do to not scream out loud. 

Later that night he was in the hospital bed after being told to hold off practice for a few weeks to let his knee heal and listening to earfuls of Maki’s complaints and Mattsun’s scolding. His mom didn’t even need to say anything as she watched his two best friends say it all for her. 

Oikawa could imagine them scolding him while their arms supported his weight as they made the way through the white hallways. But today they weren’t here and he had to use the walls for the occasional support.

After meeting the doctor and having been prescribed the necessary medicines and balms to soothe the pain in his knee, he was sitting in front of the payment counter waiting to be called up to pay for the services when suddenly he felt the bond he had cherished even more than he thought possible pulling him towards a certain direction in the building. Thanks to the doctor’s skillful massages he was able to walk normally or at least the most normally a person with an injured knee could as he made his way towards the part of the hospital where the rooms housed patients and not doctors. He reached the reception of the floor and they looked at him confused. 

“What can I do for you, sir? Are you here to visit someone?” The nurse asked, gently letting her voice float into his fuzzy system. 

Oikawa didn’t know how to answer her, his breath coming in short pants rather than the normal calming breathing that his soulmate had somehow taught him to do. The bond tugged at his mind again and he whirled around in place as if the earth’s gravity was playing tricks on him. He cursed the universe for making his bond so strong and strange. He could hear bits and pieces of his soulmate’s words and it worried him.

‘Stop let me go.’

Oikawa frowned. Was there someone holding them back? Why are they being held back? Are they in danger?

‘I can feel it.’

Oikawa can feel it too but he didn't know where that feeling was coming from. Maybe he was on the wrong floor.

‘They’re here, somewhere.’

He was getting desperate. The hallways on both of his sides were daunting and threatening. It was as if the wrong step to one of the sides would sever that connected feeling of his bond.

‘I don’t know but they’re here.’

Yes, I’m here. Oikawa wanted to shout, wanted to scream, wanted desperately to do whatever it takes to meet with the other end of his bond, the other half of his soul.

‘I know they’re here if you just-’

“-let me go!” 

A bang of an opening door echoed through the hallway to Oikawa's right. And that was all he could do as he tried to keep his knees from completely giving out right underneath him.

The third room to his right was wide opened, revealing a young man with black hair in white hospital robes staring right back at him.

And through that one second, he knew that he found them.

“You,” Oikawa breathed out.

“You,” his soulmate replied.

In that very same moment, without knowing, they both thanked the universe for letting them finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this lived in my head for like a month until i made myself write it down properly hahh and it'll take some time for me to cope with writing this myself uh,,
> 
> but i will finish it, i promise


End file.
